


A Small Snack Redux V.2

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Series: NewDugWood Bellies Kink [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Chocolate, Gen, Megumi doesn't know, Stuffing, Tiny Dylan Akiyama, its a bit short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Dylan has encountered and been the subject of many crazy things but being shrunken down has got to be the strangest of them all.Wait, scratch that.Being shrunken down and then mistaken for a "breathing toy" by his niece, now THAT was the strangest of it all.Certainly wasn't helped by his niece trying to help by feeding him under the pretense that he needed food...Boy was that going to be hard to explain to his sister.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: NewDugWood Bellies Kink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974418
Kudos: 4





	A Small Snack Redux V.2

**Author's Note:**

> So, about 2 years ago, I posted a short story titled "A Small Snack", which was, to put it in honest words...  
> Terrible.  
> Which was due to being bunched together and copied and pasted from another website and basically because I didn't know much about what to do on AO3 at the time.  
> Now that I'm slightly wiser(but just barely), I figured that I take another stab at the story and rewrite it to be a bit better than before!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Megumi Akiyama was having a relatively nice day.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the snails were out and about for her to greet and feed them with the green treasures that she had gathered from the small plants located in the house.

"Eat up little snails~! Eat your greens~! Have all that you want, a gift for you my friends~!!" Megumi sang as she watched the snails slowly slink their way to their food, small trails of slime being left behind as Meg got up from her knees and made her from the garden, waving goodbye to her little friends.

Humming a little tune from her favorite tv show, Megumi walked through the backyard of her oba's house, heading inside as she removed her boots and placed them off to the side. From there, she took note of a few things, such as Natsumi doing yoga in the living room, wearing a pair of headphones on while the rest of the house felt quiet as she walked past.

Since her mother was at work, Meg had been dropped off and gotten permission to navigate through the threshold, taking advantage of the nice, warm day to go in and out to her heart's content.

Of course, her heart was also a bit fickle and easily distracted by something else entirely new. And right now, her heart was telling her to see if her Oji was up and about so that the two of them could play and have fun. Hoping that Dylan was neither too busy nor sleepy to play with her, she rushed up the stairs, only pausing as she stood before the door and gave a soft knock.

"Oji? Oji! Oji, do you wanna play with me?" she asked sweetly, only to tilt her head in confusion as silence greeted her. Normally, Dylan would be up and about, playing songs that had... weird lyrics that she couldn't make out(which wasn't helped by her Oba covering her ears and glaring at the door). 

Now, Meg didn't want to just walk in uninvited, that would be just rude. Her mama taught her better than to walk in on people. But yet...she was also a bit curious about why her Oji was possibly hiding away... But she didn't want to be rude!

"Mmm, Haru-chan, what should I do?" she asked, holding up a patched up white and pink stuffed dog with small, floppy ears, a heart-shaped nose, and a toothy smile as she moved it side to side.

"What's that? Do you think I should go in? But, if I do... I might walk into something embarrassing for Oji! And my mommy says that it's rude to walk in on something secret," Meg said as she looked at Haru, who's head just flopped back and forth.

"Mmm, but what if Oji is hurt? That would be a good time to barge in and help! That makes sense, right Haru-chan?" Meg asked as Haru once more flopped her head back and forth, almost as a sign of saying "yes" to the whole idea.

"Ok, Haru-chan! Let's go see Oji!!" Meg said, reaching towards the doorknob as she stood on her tippy toes. The door creaked open as a cool draft greeted her...

Inside Dylan's Bedroom

Dylan Akiyama was having a relatively weird morning.

He could tell that the sun was shining, that the birds were singing, and right now he felt as if he was suffocating underneath a mass of something warm.

His mind was drawing blanks, not helped by the pounding headache going in and out of his brain. The only thing that he knew of was that he wanted to get out of whatever he was trapped inside of as his feet squished against... something soft.

What seemed like an eternity, Dylan was finally able to find his way out, taking in deep breaths as he looked around his bedroom. His vision was, unfortunately, slightly blurry as he mentally cursed himself for looking too fast as he tried to move towards the covers to pry them off his body...

Or at least he tried to if it wasn't for the fact that the blanket felt a bit... bigger than before. Eyebrows furrowed, he took in a deep breath as he tried to keep his vision steady, all the while his heart was pounding against his chest as he gripped the sides of his head. His vision was finally able to clear up a bit as he was able to look around and take note of the state his room was in, which honestly shocked him to an extent.

Now, it wasn't the fact that he still had his mug filled with day-old water sitting on the small desk situated towards the corner, currently being stained with rims, or the fact that his backpack was haphazardly still on the floor(where he sometimes left it)...

It was the fact everything was a lot bigger than before. 

"W-what the hell?" Dylan asked as he squinted, taking note of the fact that he was still wearing his work outfit for Diggy's(which meant he wasn't naked, thank god). Finally able to completely remove the blanket off him, Dylan found that, yes, everything in his room was bigger than before: from the pillows on his bed to the phone that laid charging on the dresser next to him, his surroundings towering over him as he shakily stood up.

Taking a few steps back, Dylan gulped in an attempt to quench his dry throat. He scratched at his head in an attempt to try and jog his memory of last night's previous events, a feeling of nausea tickling the back of his throat as he stumbled around dizzy and in a slight panic. His hands reached out for something, anything, to hold on to so that he could think more properly.

"Mmm... H-how?! W-What?! What happened?! F-fuck, f-focus Akiyama, focus... What the hell did I d-do last night? Hell, what the hell didn't I do last night?! I... I think I got drinks with Rainn and Jasper... but what the hell happened after that? Fuck..." Dylan gulped as he looked towards his dresser. Maybe... maybe his phone could give him the answer, or not but at this point, he didn't care.

Hell, anything would be helpful to him at this point! But, for the moment, he just needed to reach for his phone and maybe contact someone to help him. 

The task at hand was... a bit difficult. Considering his current stature at the moment, walking to the dresser felt like going on a journey: normally a feat easily reached with just an outstretched arm and hand proved to be a bit hard as he struggled to walk through the softness of his sheets, again not helped by the small hangover going on in his head and body.

All Dylan wanted to do was sleep away the pounding of his brain, maybe take a couple of aspirin, and hopefully, feel better by the time it was midnight. But right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand, so with his tongue poking out and legs wobbling like jello, he kept on as his phone sat charging away like there was no tomorrow.

Barely noticing his door opening nor the sounds of light footsteps tapping against the floor, Dylan was almost there. Hands reaching out, Dylan was nearly there until a voice called out to him, shaking him slightly as he fell on his butt with a wince and a groan.

"Oji! Oji, are you in here?!" The unmistakable voice of his young niece snapped Dylan out momentarily from his dizzy state as he looked up to where she was. Currently, Meg was looking around his room as she headed towards his closet door, opening it up to look inside as she called for him.

"Oji? Oji, are you hiding? Are you playing hide and seek? Can I play?" 

Dylan's eyes widen as he shakily stood up, stifling a cough as he looked towards her. Despite the mental pain aching him, a plan was formulating: maybe, just maybe, if he can get Meg's attention, she might be able to go get Ashlynn so that she could help him... somehow. Of course, he knew that she would probably have questions, but damn it, he needed a solution so that he can turn back to normal!

_'She'll probably never let me hear the end of... whatever the fuck happened. But you know what? It's whatever. I just need her to help me! This should be easy!'_

Clearing his throat, Dylan began making attempts to call for Meg's attention. Now, of course, since he was a bit small at the moment, he knew that his voice was probably sounding like squeaks, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Meanwhile, Meg stepped out of the closet, sighing disappointedly as she stood in the center of the rug. She held up Haru-chan as she tilted her head, cheeks slightly puffed out.

"Hmm, Haru-chan... Oji isn't in his room... I wonder why?" Megumi asked Haru-chan, but before inciting a response from the plush dog, her ears caught the sight of soft squeaking noise.

"Haru-chan, did you hear that?" Megumi asked as she looked around for the source of the squeaking. 

As it persisted, Megumi tried walking towards the source of it, from the desk to the closet once more, until she was making her way to the bed. The sounds were much louder than before as she walked carefully, not wanting to step on the possibly frightened creature.

"Hello? Where are you, little creature? I won't hurt you!"

"Megumi! Megumi! Down here!"

Megumi paused at the bed, looking down at it before noticing the small human currently waving at her. Her eyes widening, she placed Haru-chan down as moved her hands gently towards Dylan, who in return sighed in relief.

"Ooh, what's this thing?" Megumi asked in awe, her eyes starting to sparkle with wonder. 

"Ah, Megumi! Just the person I needed to help me! Now, I know that this looks weird, but I really need you to- ACK!" 

Before Dylan could get the next remaining words out, he felt himself get squeezed into a hug as Megumi held him against her face, a small squee leaving her mouth.

"Whatever it is, it's ADORABLE! Oji must have gotten it for me as a gift! Cute cute cute!!!" Megumi cooed in wonder as she moved back and forth. Dylan could only let out small grunts and squeaks as he struggled to breathe properly from the added pressure applied to his chest, all the while that same building nausea gripped at his stomach which caused him to stifle a burp and moan in response.

After some time, Megumi stopped as she examined him some more, a wide smile on her face as she held Dylan in the palm of her hand. Her fingers poked and prodded at him, causing Dylan to let out a small "Hey!" in response.

"Wow! It's so lifelike! It almost breaths like a real living creature! Heh, it even looks like Oji now that I think about it! What do you think Haru-chan?" Meg asked her stuffed companion, picking the animal up as she brought it close to Dylan, who in return flinched a bit.

"Meg no! No, it's m-me! It's your Oji! I know I look like a toy, but I can reassure you that I'm not!" Dylan said, or at least what he tried to say...

Need you to be reminded that Dylan approximately the size of a small hamster at best?

All that Megumi could hear was squeaking, cute _adorable_ squeaking from this little toy as she still held him. Childlike wonder and glee overtook her as she hopped out of Dylan's bedroom, the original reason she went inside completely erased from her head as she skipped downstairs.

"Ah! I can't wait to show you to my momma! She's gonna think you're the coolest thing ever! And then, I'll show you to my Oji, since you look just like him, then my Oba, and then..."

Megumi's words trailed off as Dylan straightened himself up, nodding his head quickly as he smiled, even though he knew that Meg couldn't see him.

Ok, new plan! 

Have Megumi take him to Ashlynn instead! That way, he wouldn't be left alone to be the potential plaything to the family dogs and cat lurking about. It was a lot smarter than the original idea and would probably have less bloody results in the making.

Dylan let out a small sigh of relief as Megumi started rushing towards the door, passing yet again by Nat(who was currently laying on the floor, eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly... or maybe she was sleeping. Dylan didn't know, neither did he care).

Right now, help was next door to him! He would be helped and everything will be fine! Relaxing just a bit, Dylan let out a sigh of relief at how his problems seemed to be over...

But at last, Lady Luck seemed to be throwing a splinter in his plans as Megumi, not even an inch away from putting on her boots, suddenly paused. Dylan felt his body straightened up as he looked back between his niece and the door.

Why did she stop? The door was right there! Her boots were right there! What exactly was holding her up?

"Wait... I can't show you to momma just yet!" Megumi exclaimed as she lifted Dylan to her eyes, not noticing the confusion on his face.

"W-wha... What on earth is she talking about?" Dylan muttered to himself.

"I can't show you to momma until you're fed! You're probably really hungry, and I don't want you to starve any further," Megumi said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Dylan was about to shake his head 'no' in response, not to be rude but because he didn't have the time to eat... until his stomach let out a low growl.

 _'How much time passed? Why am I suddenly hungry? I was nauseous not too long ago!'_ Dylan thought to himself until a choked laugh exited his mouth, which was caused by Meg poking his flat stomach.

"Yep, you definitely need some food. But don't worry! Nana and Jiji have some snacks in the kitchen, so I'll feed you what they have!" Megumi's cheerful voice barely helped Dylan's anxiety as she walked away from the door and towards the kitchen itself. 

Placing Dylan in her jacket pocket and Haru-chan on the floor, Megumi quickly got a stool and climbed up to where the counters were, opening the first one up as she looked inside.

"Ok little guy! Don't move around too much, I'll have a snack ready for you!" 

"N-no Megumi! I don't need a snack, I need to get to Ash right now!" Dylan exclaimed from within the fabric itself, trying his hardest to yell out as Megumi could only hear squeaking and small grunts.

"I know, I know! You must be really hungry! I'm gonna have to be quick!"

Dylan felt his body move around with each quick movement Meg was making, not helped by his stomach rumbling with each small flip being performed. After about a few minutes of movement, Dylan felt Meg stop and move down from where she was careful as she bent down to pick up Haru-chan and began walking away.

Frozen in place, Dylan held tightly to the inside as Megumi stopped before moving her hand towards the pocket as she lifted him by the hood of his jacket. Bright light greeted him as he squinted before being held in Meg's palm once more, her smile greeting him.

"Alright, little guy! I found something that I'll think you'll like," Meg said as she used her other hand to lift a box decorated with green and white, biscuits filling the spaces around it as Japanese writing was boldly printed out in orange.

"W-wait is that..."

"It's something called Pie no Mi! They're these delicious biscuits that are usually filled with chocolate or creme or other delicious fillings! Everybody in my family loves these, and I think you'll love them too! These are chocolate-filled, my Oji loves the chocolate ones, and since you look like him, you'll definitely love these!"

Dylan's eyes widen as Megumi opened the box, exposing the treats present. Sure, there was no denying that he loved those treats, but dear god!

They were huge!

To him, it was almost equivalent to the size of a regular biscuit, and those were already in their own way filling enough for him. Watching Megumi lift one of the biscuits, he could only rear back as she bought it close to his mouth.

"Come on! Eat up~!"

"W-wait! Megumi, do-MMPH!" Not even getting a word out, Dylan felt his cheeks puff out from the treat. Having to think fast, Dylan began eating quickly to try and reduce the amount of food building up inside.

"There we go!~ Eat up little dude!~" Megumi said happily as she continued feeding Dylan.

Dylan, for his part, just groaned as he tried keeping up, a feeling of fullness already seeping over him as his stomach growled and groaned. Moaning softly, he could his belly starting to push against the fabric of his work shirt to make more room.

_'F-fuck... feeling f-full already... F-fuck my shirt's gonna rip! Mm, need to s-s-stop eating...!'_

He tried pushing the treat back but to no avail. He could feel his belt straining and pushing against his growing girth, the low rumbles of his stomach becoming louder and louder as he kept eating.

"Wow! This toy really eats a whole lot! So cool!~ I can't wait to thank Oji for this toy... if I ever find him!" Megumi said smiling as her small thumb brushed against Dylan's growing stomach.

 _'H-heavy... full...'_ was all that Dylan could think of as his jaw ached from the constant chewing and his belt and pants were starting to creak ominously. He wanted to reach over and unbuckle his belt so badly, but he wasn't able to reach properly, due to how big his belly was both looking and filling.

About a few minutes passed before Meg moved the piece away, eyes looking on in wonder and awe.

"Wow! You sure ate a lot of the Pie no Mi! You're almost done with this piece! Just a couple more bites and you'll be done done done!~" Megumi cheerfully said.

Dylan could only give a small, wet burp in response as he looked down at his gut. The buttons on his vest and shirt were straining against one another as bits of flesh pushed through them with his belt in no better shape as it strained and creaked with each heavy breath that Dylan was taking.

Whimpering from the slight pain, Dylan tried alleviating the pain by rubbing his stomach but was unsuccessful. Leaning back, Dylan could only look up and groan as half of the Pie no Mi was back in his face.

"W-wait! M-M-Megumi _'BRAP!'_ please wait, I-I don't think I-MURPH!"

Once more, the piece was inserted into his mouth as he began chewing more quickly. His stomach growled in protest before it started pushing against some more, creaking resurfacing immediately.

Dylan could only groan as sweat began to build on his forehead, only able to breathe through his nose for the moment as he could feel his shirt get tighter and tighter against the mass. Closing his eyes tightly, he could only brace himself for what was to come.

And not even a minute later...

'Pop! Pop! Snap!'

Two of his shirt buttons, his belt, and his pants button finally lost their battle, which gave his stomach the chance to surge out some more. More pushed out into his lap as Dylan burped some more, the zipper to his pants coming undone.

Groaning, he somehow managed to swallow the last two bites left in his mouth, before he let out a couple of hiccups. Drool left his mouth as small stains of chocolate surrounded his mouth as short pants left his mouth, overwhelming nausea returning full speed for him as he covered his mouth.

"Wowie wow wow! You must have been really hungry! Ooh, maybe I should give you another one, just in case!~" Megumi said as she went to pick up another biscuit, causing Dylan to cringe as his stomach growled in protest.

"Ngh... M-Megumi, n-no... Please, I c-can't... ' _BURP!'_ fit anymore... I'll th-throw up if-MMMFF!"

Just like with the previous piece, the second one was stuffed inside his mouth. His face began turning a bright green as he chewed at the mass accumulating in his cheeks, albeit in a slower fashion than previous.

Despite the slow eating, there was still progress being made towards the already developing tennis ball shape gut currently surging forward, no longer held back by the constraints of his pants and belt. As his belly gurgled and rumbled, it grew slower and slower as it ached, pushing the flaps of his pants farther and farther apart as it completely enveloped his thighs and lap.

Chocolate splattered on his belly as he swallowed the last remaining pieces, the skin slightly taut and slightly red near the bellybutton. Hiccups echoed from Dylan's mouth as he struggled not to throw up, all the while Megumi watched, proud of her good deed coming to fruition. 

"Ah! There we go! Now, don't ya feel better?" Megumi asked innocently as her finger poked gently against his orb of a stomach, small gurgles erupting as Dylan just burped and groaned more and more. Meg cooed and gushed in excitement as she closed the box of treats and sat down on the floor, Haru-chan off to her right side.

"Wow... I wonder how Oji found something this amazing?~ Wherever he found it, I love it!" Megumi mumbled to herself, gently rubbing Dylan's stomach as he simply just groaned, looking sleepy. "Heh, you look like a sleepy marshmallow. Do you need to sleep?"

Dylan really wanted to say no and to have Megumi take him to Ashlynn, but between the heavy feeling in his gut and the fact that his own mind was telling him to sleep it off, his head merely nodded stiffly as Megumi smiled, nodding as she stood up gently.

"Heh, ok! I'll put you back in my jacket pocket! That way, you'll be warm! And once you're awake, I'll show you to my momma!" Meg said as she placed him back inside before picking up Haru-chan.

Inside, Dylan just laid there, too exhausted to even argue. Covering his mouth as he let out one final burp, his eyes weighed heavily as he wiped at his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

"G-geez... I'm so s-sleepy... N-no, I need to st-st-st... Mmm, I'll j-just sleep for just a bit... Just a few m-minutes..." Dylan yawned as he felt himself drift to sleep, head slacking off to the side as his stomach rubbed a bit against the lining.

It would only be for a bit. Once he woke up, hopefully, things will turn back to normal for him... They had to, right?

All the while, one question stayed within his mind: just how exactly did he become so small?

Meanwhile

"Hmm," Philomena said, looking towards an open page of her book as she tilted her head, fingers gently rubbing against the texture of the page.

"Huh. That's odd... Did someone read a page from my spellbook? I don't remember turning to this page..." Philomena muttered, bringing the book closer to her as she examined the illustrations with the before and after results of a normal-sized human being shrunken down to the size of a mouse.

It was a spell that she was hoping to try out, but hadn't really gotten the time to get to it... Though that didn't explain why the book was open to that specific page exactly.

"Ugh, I bet I was sleep reading this again... I got to stop doing that. Well, whatever the case, hopefully, no one got struck by it... It would be a, albeit hilarious, situation for whoever is afflicted..."


End file.
